What A Wonderful Life
by KelsWinchester
Summary: Dean wakes up to find himself living the perfect life he always wanted.


Something buzzed loudly through Dean Winchesters head as he rolled around in his small motel bed and groaned, the sheets rumpled everywhere around him. He lifted his heavy feeling head to feel the Sun feeding through the small blinds at the side of the room.

"Good morning Dean." A low gruff voice made Dean jump a little where he laid and shot up into a sat position, he fisted at his tired eyes to see a man in a trench coat sitting at the end of his bed, a small smile spread across his stubble face.

"Cas…? Cas?" Dean lurched up and rubbed his eyes again, his eyes unable to believe him, his chest tightening at the sudden sight. "Y-You're alive?" Dean exclaimed but Cas tilted his head to the side in deep confusion.

"… Yes Dean. I am alive? When did I die?" Cas pushed himself up to his feet and moved to the side of the motel bed, leaning down and pressing his dry lips softly against Dean's forehead. The hunter jumped at the sudden contact and jumped up onto his own feet.

"But you di- The sou-" Dean cut himself off and stared at the angel who just kissed him on the forehead and saw the confusion running over his face more and more by the second but Dean just sighed deeply and sat back down on the bed.

Cas sat on the bed opposite which was neatly made meaning that Sam was probably out on an early round. Dean processed what he had here, Cas was showing obvious affection and the fact he was alive ran a vibe through Dean that wanted him to cry in happiness, but according to Cas he didn't even die?

Was Dean in a horrible nightmare all this time?

"How much did you drink last night Dean?" Cas asked, his hand ruffling his own, already messy, hair. Dean cocked his head to the side and did a quick breath test, the stench of alcohol still very domineering in his breath.

Of course, he had been in a nightmare, the amount of alcohol he has last night explains the nasty dreams he had. Cas patted his hands on Dean's and headed towards the small kitchen area of the motel.

"Sam has gone out to get food. I told him to get you some pie." Cas smiled to himself and saw that Dean was beaming in happiness at the word of pie, the hunter stood up and lazily moved over to his angel and moved his face in close. Cas recoiled and moved his face to the side.

"Clean your teeth first." Said Cas, Dean instantly remembering the nasty alcohol morning breath he had, Dean laughed softly and nodded before heading to the bathroom and started brushing away.

Dean didn't know what the alcohol did to him last night but it made him dream something he never wanted to even think about. Losing Cas was prominent in the dream, alongside Sam going Lucifer crazy, just thinking back to the nightmares made his skin crawl and shudder along with his heart aching from ever losing what he had with Cas right now. Life was perfect.

"Dean, Cas, I'm back!" The familiar voice of his brother rang through the room with the sound of rustling bags banging onto the small table. Dean finished up brushing his teeth and jumped out towards the bags, searching for the pie as his stomach grumbled in protest. "Morning to you too Dean."

"Yeah yeah yeah, where's the pie?" Dean wavered Sam off and dove into the third bag, finding the luscious food and pulling it out, the sight making him smile. "Fuck, I just brushed my teeth." Sam laughed in a cruel brotherly way at his older brother's mini torture and threw himself onto one of the chairs at the table.

Cas approached Dean from behind and held him close to his body, the scent of the fresh toothpaste filling Cas' nostrils.

"You smell fresher now Dean. That kiss is acceptable." Dean rolled his eyes at the angel and turned himself around, their lips connecting in a loving way before hearing Sam in the background grunting to himself at the sight.

"Don't mind me guys." Sam cried out his eyes diverting from the lovers in front of him and emptying out the bags be got. "We're still hunting that pack of werewolves' later right guys?"

Dean pulled his lips away from Cas' and turned his attention back to his little brother, nodding away.

"Of course!" The lovers smiled at each other and kissed each other quickly before reluctantly pulling away.

"I love you Dean." Cas whispered, his words playing along Dean's ears making his heart speed up just a little bit more.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied, the words rolling off his lips as easily as he just thought of them. Dean thought over his life, it was perfect, he had his angel, he had his little brother in perfect health and they still hunt. Everything was what Dean has ever wanted.

The room began to rumble violently, Sam held onto the table tightly whilst Dean fell to the floor having nothing to hold onto. Cas fell to the side and held onto the tops of the kitchen, yelling over the loud rumbling as Dean fell to the ground. Dean waved him to let him know he was alright but the rumbling became more violent.

"Dean." The voice was soft but it hit him loud and clear, his name being said as if it was right in his ear. He turned to see Cas walking over, falling to the ground beside Dean and embracing him.

"Cas, what's up, I'm okay!" Dean yelled, glancing over to Sam seeing he was still okay, before turning to the angels concerned face, the embrace around him tightening.

"I'm sorry, Dean…" Cas whispered into his ear, Dean tried to pull to look Cas in the eyes but the angel refused to loosen his grip.

"Cas…?" Dean cried back, "Cas wha-"

"This is a dream."

"Wait wha-"

"I'm not alive Dean. This is just a dream, this perfect life of yours."

"Cas what are you-"

"You need to wake up now Dean, this rumbling, it's your brother trying to wake you up. You need to go now Dean."

"I don't want to Cas, please, you're lying…"

"I'm not. You will return to the world and I won't be there and Sam will be in pain. I miss you Dean. I wish you saved me and maybe this life could have been yours."

Dean felt tears streaming down as his arms wrapped themselves around Cas, refusing to let him go, ever.

"Goodbye Dean, you will return now. Look for me. _Please_." The angel begged, his voice becoming weaker and weaker in his ear but his own name becoming louder and louder as the world around him began to black out.

"I miss you Cas, I'll look for you, please Cas, I'm so-"

"_DEAN_!" Dean finally shot up out of his sleep, his face lathered in fresh tears and a concerned younger brother sat beside him, his grip finally releasing from Dean's shoulders and his face looking a little more relieved.

"Dean, what's up, your flooding tears here…" Dean wiped the tears from his face and backed himself from his brother, the thoughts of Cas, his perfect life gone, a dream. Reality. Back to the life he hated, the life he wished he could leave.

"Nothing, I just had a… nightmare…"


End file.
